The present invention relates to a clothes pressing iron and more particularly to an iron that includes a device for supplying an additive to articles being ironed.
Patent documents FR 2 804 137 and EP 0 554 166 disclose irons that include an additive reservoir associated with a spray device enabling an additive to be sprayed onto articles being ironed in order to supply a fragrance, improve the sliding behavior of the iron, or improve properties of the article, e.g. in order to soften it or improve its strength.
In order to be usable with such spreading, or spraying, devices, the additive must possess a viscosity that is compatible with the spreader device, must be chemically neutral relative to the materials of the spreader device, and in particular relative to the reservoir, and should preferably be soluble and concentratable in water. Such constraints present the drawback of considerably restricting the choice of additive and excluding otherwise more effective additives.
In addition, when the additive used is a fragrance, spraying the fragrance on the article leads also to strong diffusion of the fragrance into the atmosphere, which can lead to the atmosphere becoming fragrant with an intensity that can be disagreeable to those present.